


The 21st Night of September

by just_kys_fics



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020)
Genre: Dancing, Dancing and Singing, F/M, Fluff, Party, Romance, Singing, Songfic, Spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_kys_fics/pseuds/just_kys_fics
Summary: My little addition to Broppy Day 2020!Branch and Poppy prepare for a party they have to attend later in the evening. 100% Broppy fluff!
Relationships: Branch & Queen Poppy (Trolls), Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35
Collections: Best Broppy, Top Shelf Broppy





	The 21st Night of September

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, listen. I know this is a million years late. I saw all the beautiful artwork and stories for Broppy Day all over Instagram and Tumblr back in September, and it inspired me to write my own little fic for the occasion. I began writing on September 21st, thinking I'd easily have it done before the end of the day. And then I didn't finish it because it started getting way longer than I intended. And then that simple day-long project turned into a week, and then two weeks, and now here we are. Half the days I was completely swamped with other things, but the days I did write, I wrote for hours on end. 
> 
> Also! I thought I'd try writing a songfic. I've never done one of these before, so hopefully I didn't totally butcher the concept. The song I used is (obviously) "September" by Earth, Wind & Fire.
> 
> I really loved creating this one, and I do hope you enjoy even if it's nearly half a month late! Never a bad time for Broppy, am I right?

Branch opened his eyes, a smile already warming his face. Last night, he had invited Poppy into the bunker for a nice dinner and late-night cuddles, and she’d ended up spending the night. They had done the same thing a few times and alternated between his and her home, but something about last night felt different. Poppy had seemed extra excited for some reason. Was there something coming up that he didn’t know about? 

The blue troll rolled over in his bed, expecting to be greeted by a sleeping pink queen. Instead, the sheets were rumpled and empty, a vague outline showing where Poppy had been laying. 

His smile fell.

Every worst-case scenario invaded Branch’s mind. Had he done something wrong and she had left in the middle of the night? Had someone broken in and kidnapped her? Had she decided she didn’t love him anymore? Had she snuck out to do something behind his back? Something had to be wrong. She never left the bed before him. 

“Poppy?!” he called, hoping that maybe she was just using the restroom.

Poppy jumped and yelped from where she was standing in the kitchen of the bunker. Well, Branch was awake. But why did he sound so scared? Her brow furrowed and she checked the cupcakes baking in the oven before running to the bedroom. 

As she turned the corner, her heart broke. Branch was sitting up, the bedsheets thrown to the side, with the most lost and terrified look on his face. She realized her mistake – she shouldn’t have left him alone without saying anything. She had never done that before, and, knowing Branch, he probably thought something awful had happened to her. 

She walked the rest of the distance to him, her arms outstretched, and a soft smile taking over her expression. He hadn’t noticed her until she was right in front of him, and the look of sheer relief he gave her was enough to make her wrap her arms around him tightly and bury her face in his bare shoulder.

Branch shuddered and engulfed Poppy in his arms, hiding his face in her chest and inhaling her comforting scent. He knew she was probably thinking about how much of a mess he was, and he couldn’t blame her. She was always having to offer him hugs and kisses and kind words when he was feeling anxious or depressed, but he never had to go out of his way to help her. He felt bad… He was such a nuisance. Why did Poppy keep him around? 

Poppy could feel Branch tensing underneath her, and she held him at arm’s length. He looked dazed. She brought her thumb and forefinger to rest on his chin, and she smiled as he leaned into her touch. 

“Branch,” she said gently. “What’s wrong? I’m here. I know I scared you, and I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.”

He looked up to meet her gaze, and she couldn’t help but admire his beautiful aquamarine eyes. They were full of emotions she didn’t understand, and she so badly just wanted to kiss it better. She knew that wouldn’t fix anything, though. She knew she needed to talk it through with him, otherwise he’d keep it bottled up for who knows how long and let it take over his thoughts. 

Branch stared up at his breathtaking angel of a girlfriend, almost forgetting that she had asked him a question. She was so gorgeous, and she was giving _him_ her full focus. He didn’t deserve her. At all. He inhaled before grabbing her hands from his shoulders and entwining their fingers. 

“I…” He wasn’t sure what to say. “I just don’t think it’s fair that you’re always giving me your consolation. Don’t get me wrong, it does help and is really sweet of you. But you never get anything from me in return.”

He watched as her expression went from a smile to confusion, and he wondered what she could possibly be confused about. There was no question that what he said was true. It was so obvious. He was leeching off of her happiness when he couldn’t find his own, and he hated it. All he ever did was return her affections and occasionally take her on dates. She kept him sane. The difference was too much.

“That’s not true!” Poppy insisted suddenly, and Branch raised an eyebrow. “You give me so much, Branch! You give me my biggest smile every day. You give me your hugs when I’m sad. You give me your poems when I ask if you love me. You give me reassurance that no one else has ever given me. You give me your happiness. You give me your patience. Branch, you give me your _love_. That’s so much more than I could ever ask for.”

Branch stared at her, his mouth agape. He hadn’t realized… When had she become so good with words? He couldn’t stop the goofy grin from breaking out on his face. He felt warm and fuzzy all over, and he just wanted to grab her and kiss her senseless. She looked so kissable…

 _Screw it,_ his mind growled. Branch released her hands and cupped her cheeks, looking lovingly into her eyes. She smiled right back at him, and he didn’t miss it when she glanced down at his lips before licking her own. 

“Thank you,” he murmured. He pulled her face to his, uniting their mouths in a passionate lip lock. The moment was full of feather caresses and infatuated gazes, and Branch wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Poppy had wrapped her hands around his neck and entangled her fingers in his hair, and somehow ended up across his lap, her legs dangling off the side of the bed. The one million and one things on her mind had vanished, and all she could see, hear, and feel was _Branch_. 

Branch broke them apart too soon, and Poppy leaned back and pouted her lip. She was going to make it painfully obvious that she hadn’t wanted to stop. Whatever he was about to say was definitely not as important as his kisses. 

“What’s that smell?” was what he said, and the way he scrunched up his nose was too adorable. She sniffed the air and her eyes bugged out when she realized what it was. 

“ _Cupcakes!_ ” she yelled, leaping out of Branch’s lap and sprinting back to the kitchen. 

Branch watched her go, subconsciously reaching for her as she disappeared. Cupcakes? Was that a curse or were there actually cupcakes burning in his oven? He sighed and slid out of the bed, not bothering to change out of his sleep shorts or put on his robe. 

As he shuffled out into the kitchen, the smell got significantly stronger. There was no doubt she had burnt some cupcakes. He had never seen Poppy move so fast, either. She was a pink blur as she opened and closed the oven and ran around the kitchen looking for ingredients and cooking tools. Through it all, she still somehow managed to shove a cupcake or five into her mouth. 

Eventually, she slowed down. She removed the burnt cupcakes from the tray, a disappointed look on her face. She had at least 100 frosted cupcakes already lined up on one of the counters, but she had multiple bowls of batter sitting off to another side as well. Why did she need so many cupcakes? Branch stepped into the kitchen and rested his elbows on an empty spot on the counter, watching the pink queen. 

“So,” he said. “What’s all this for?”

She looked at him incredulously. Suddenly he felt dumb. Had he missed something?

“Go look at your calendar.” She turned away without another word, and he walked over to his desk, feeling like a kid who got caught stealing from the cookie jar.

He studied the grid of numbers and days, looking for the current date. He traced his fingers across the page and over small scrawlings. His finger landed on the square he was looking for. It was September 21st. He didn’t have anything written there. Okay. What was Poppy talking about? He returned to the kitchen, hoping it wasn’t a big deal that he had no idea what she was preparing for.

Poppy turned away from the cupcake tin to face him, and he could tell she knew he was bewildered. She didn’t lose her smile, though. 

“It’s the 21st of September, Branch!” She bounced on her toes, trying to get him excited. “Y’know that one song called ‘September’? It talks about this night in the lyrics. We always throw a party for it. And this year, I got to invite all the other tribes! Branch, tonight is going to be amazing! And I need enough cupcakes for everyone. So get over here and help me.”

Branch nodded along with her words, knowing there was no way he was getting out of this. Besides, he wouldn’t mind seeing some of his friends from the other tribes again. He stretched, pretending not to notice how Poppy kept peeking over her shoulder at him. And she wasn’t looking at his face. He smirked as he joined her at her side, ready to frost a whole lot of cupcakes. 

**0-0-0**

Poppy trailed her finger down Branch’s chest, her lips lingering on his. His back was pressed against the counter and she had her legs wrapped around his hips. His hands were gripping her thighs, holding her up. There were cupcakes everywhere, but she didn’t care. He just had to spend all three hours of their baking time shirtless, looking so irresistible. It was mean, really. She had contained herself until she knew they didn’t need any more cupcakes. She had been so good and kept her hands off him for so long because she had to finish the cupcakes. She had _ignored_ his exposed fuzzy blue skin for an eternity, making her wish she didn’t even have to focus on the stupid cupcakes. 

And now here they were, all tangled up in an ocean of cupcakes, doing their best not to ruin any of the treats. Poppy knew she needed to get back to her pod to change out of her simple blue dress, and Branch _certainly_ needed to put some clothes on. If he showed up to the party like he was now, she would gladly say goodbye, grab his hand, drag him to the closest hidden spot, and kiss him until the moon was their only source of light. 

She blinked and realized Branch was staring at her, his blue eyes bright and beautiful. She slid down from her perch, an innocent smile on her lips. His gaze followed her every movement, and it took all her self-control not to pounce on him again.

Branch was still a little surprised at how quickly things had progressed once he had frosted the last cupcake. As soon as he turned around, she had practically tackled him, and her hands shamelessly explored his frontside while her mouth occupied his face. He didn’t know how long they had spent attached to one another, but he knew it was long enough by the apologetic look on Poppy’s face.

“Listen,” she said. “I gotta go get ready for tonight. I’ll help you move all these cupcakes into containers so we can put them outside. I’ll let Biggie and Smidge know to pick them up here, that way you can just focus on getting… dressed.” She blushed on the last word, and Branch chuckled. 

“Let’s take care of these cupcakes then,” he replied, and she smiled.

**0-0-0**

Branch stared at his closet, unsure of what to wear. As Poppy left, she had shouted a “make sure you dress nicely!”, and then she was gone. He knew ‘nicely’ meant more than his usual patched up pants and leafy green vest. But he didn’t really have anything else. He thumbed through the small selection of clothing once more. Nothing spectacular. They were all dirty old vests and torn up shorts. He was about to give up and just wear his normal outfit when his eyes landed on a small and dusty white box in the corner of the tiny closet. He reached for it, already knowing what was inside. 

He carried the box to his bed and sat down. He removed the lid and held his breath as he looked inside. It was a neatly folded pair of white shorts with a soft orange cotton vest. The vest had a small pocket on the left embroidered in brown with a cursive ‘B’. 

Branch could feel the tears welling up and tried to blink them away. This was an outfit his grandma had made for him years ago. He remembered putting it on when she had finished it and getting upset when it was far too big for his petite body.

“Wear it when it fits,” she had told him. “You will look dashing in it.”

After that, he started trying it on every year, hoping that he had grown enough to fit into it. Each time he put it on, he would show his grandma. She always said the same thing.

“It won’t fit until you’re ready to fit into it.”

As a kid, he hated that that’s all she ever said about it. Why couldn’t she just make it smaller? He didn’t understand why he had to wait forever to try it on. He just wanted to wear it already!

And then his grandma died, and he forgot it even existed. He angerly stuffed it into that white box and shoved it into the corner of his closet, never touching it again. 

Until now. 

_It won’t fit until you’re ready to fit into it._

It made sense now. Grandma Rosiepuff hadn’t only meant he had to physically grow into it. She knew he would have to become comfortable wearing it. She knew he’d have to make changes to wear it. She knew he had to grow into it mentally more than anything. Somehow, _she knew_. 

Branch never would’ve worn this when he was gray. He wouldn’t have even worn it after him and the other Pop trolls became friends with the Bergens. He would’ve fit into it fine back then. But he still hadn’t wanted to. He was different now than he had ever been. He was friendlier, more carefree, _happy_. He had Poppy’s love. He had the love of so many other trolls, too. He felt more loved than he ever had in his life, and he knew that’s what his grandma had been talking about. Now he wanted to wear the outfit because it felt _right_. Branch stood up and unfolded the clothes out of the box. She hadn’t just meant the clothes, he realized. That was just a metaphor.

Oh, how Branch wished to someday be as wise as Grandma Rosiepuff had been.

**0-0-0**

Poppy spun around her pod, deeply enjoying the way the skirt of her dress flowed around her. She stopped in front of the mirror to admire herself one more time before skipping to her door and making her way to the ground, where trolls of every tribe were beginning to travel to the center of the village. 

She greeted as many people as she could, excited to see and meet some new faces. She kept looking around to see if any of the other leaders had arrived. Maybe they were helping set up the party. She made a note in the back of her mind to make sure she at least said hello to each of them before the end of the night.

As the steady stream of trolls became a heavier flow, Poppy decided it was getting a little too crowded. She absentmindedly searched for Branch, hoping that he had figured out something nice to wear. She knew he didn’t have many clothes, but she believed he’d be able to pull something together. 

Not finding him anywhere, she disappeared behind the bushes underneath the pods, making her way to a hidden second trail that also led to the heart of Pop Village. The number of trolls on the main path overwhelmed her, and she needed a breath of fresh air before she partied all night with so many others.

“Well if it isn’t little Miss Poppy,” came a deep voice, and Poppy jumped a foot in the air before turning around. A wide grin replaced her frightened expression when she realized who it was.

“Hickory!” she squealed, leaping forward to hug him. “How’d you find me?”

“Oh, asked some trolls over there if they’d seen my favorite pink queen. They pointed me this way. And by golly, Poppy, you look mighty fine this evenin’! Where’s Mister Branch? I’ll bet my britches he’ll fall head over heels for you all over again when he sees you.”

“Aw, thanks Hickory!” Despite her genuine gratitude for his compliment, Poppy blushed a deep magenta. She wouldn’t mind Branch falling in love with her again. “I’m not sure where Branch is. I was hoping you’d seen him.”

“Sorry, Poppy. I haven’t seen him anywhere. I do hope he shows up!”

“Yeah, me too. Y’know what, I’m gonna go find him. I’ll see you at the party!” She gave him another quick hug before waving and bounding off towards the bunker. 

Before she could get anywhere, Barb appeared in front of her, and she decided she totally had enough time to talk to the rock queen. How could she not make time for Barb?

“Popsqueak!” Barb said fondly, wrapping an arm around Poppy’s shoulders, a little hesitantly. Poppy didn’t care. It was progress. “It’s been awhile. I bet this party’s going to be epic. Where’s boy-toy?”

“It’s been so long!” Poppy agreed. “We have to catch up sometime. And I don’t know where Branch is. I’m actually trying to find him right now.”

“Ah, I see. Your Romeo’s more important than your best girlfriend?” Barb laughed at Poppy’s eye roll. “I’m just messing with you. Go get him, girl. See ya.”

Poppy giggled as Barb strode off towards the party with everyone else. Branch would’ve found her by now if he was out here. What was taking him so long? Did the cupcakes not get picked up? She ran as fast as she could without ripping or staining her dress, praying that her hair would stay intact. As she rounded a corner about a third of the way to Branch’s home, she stopped short.

There her lover was, walking down the trail with not a care in the world. He was even whistling. Only two things registered in Poppy’s brain: he had definitely cleaned himself up, and she was going to have a very hard time limiting her physical displays of affection to what was appropriate in public. Other than that, she was lost in all his swagger and drooling over how amazing he looked in that outfit. 

It was white shorts with an orange vest… so simple yet so enticing. He had combed his hair so that it was smooth and devoid of any tangles or dirt. Poppy found herself wanting to touch it. She’d felt his hair plenty times before but had never really paid attention to it. Now, she wanted to brush her fingers through it. She wondered if he’d let her braid it later.

 _Goodness,_ Poppy’s mind whispered as she wetted her lips. _He looks so good. Too good…_

Branch stopped walking abruptly, and Poppy’s thoughts ceased. She shook her head slightly, bringing her focus back to the present. He was frozen in place, his eyes zeroed in on… 

_Her._

Branch could feel his heartbeat picking up speed, and his palms were clammy. She wore a pastel yellow, square-neck, button down, plaid midi dress that was complete with puff sleeves and a delicate white bow at the small of her back. His mind went into overdrive, filling with a thousand images of Poppy in that dress. Poppy dancing and singing for him as he sat in her pod, the dress fanning out at her waist as she turned round and round. Poppy running through a field of flowers with him, the dress blending in with the colors of the petals. Poppy sitting on his lap as she stared into his eyes and let him untie the bow and unbutton the front before pushing it off of her shoulders.

His breath came in short bursts. He needed to stop thinking about that dress. He clasped his sweaty hands together, trying to find something else about her to distract himself. His gaze landed on her face and hair. She had removed her topknot and crown and instead had her hair in a simple but elegant bun, with strands strategically pulled out of the updo and curled to frame her face. Around the base of the pink bun was a band of little yellow daisies, and another flower band was wrapped around her wrist as a bracelet. Her ears were adorned with small pearl earrings, and somehow her glitter freckles were even more vibrant. Satin and Chenille had really outdone themselves this time. 

Poppy started coming closer, and Branch panicked. He had stared for far too long. It wasn’t his fault! It was unfair how gorgeous she was. And the fact that he could call her his baffled him. He didn’t deserve such beauty. She was like an angel descending from the heavens, ready to take him to wherever she wanted. He wasn’t about to complain, either. He’d go anywhere with her.

“So, um,” she said as she continued to slowly approach him. Branch stuffed his sticky hands in his pockets, praying his face wasn’t the dark lavender it felt like it was. 

“Yes?” he choked out, grimacing at how his voice cracked. Poppy’s intense gaze melted into a smirk. That wasn’t good.

“Y’know, Branch…” She was getting dangerously close. “You look dashing in that outfit.”

He swallowed. That’s what his grandma had promised. That he’d look _dashing_. Not great, not amazing, but _dashing_. How did Poppy know? There was no way she knew. It had to be a coincidence. He had to admit, Grandma Rosiepuff was full of surprises. 

“Orange really brings out your… physique.” The way her gaze trailed up and down his body excited and scared him all at once.

He was a goner. There was no way he’d last the whole party. If she was going to keep talking to him in that sultry voice, he’d have to get her from the village to the bunker as fast as possible. Actually, forget the party. He was going to take her to the bunker right now. No one would notice her absence, right? Right. 

He felt her soft fingertips on his bicep, and he immediately shivered as goosebumps rose. It was like she had just electrocuted him, but in the most sensual way. His whole body seemed to vibrate, more than ready to tackle her to the ground and devour her. He refocused on his queen and wished he hadn’t. Her eyes were locked on his, her expression soft and full of adoration. He could feel her hot breath on his lips, and it was then that he realized he wasn’t breathing. 

Poppy was in awe. Since when was Branch even more handsome than her brain could comprehend? Had these defined muscles always been here? She’d have to get Satin and Chenille to make him a _lot_ more clothes in orange. She didn’t care if he didn’t want to wear them. She’d make him. Just for her viewing pleasure.

Her hand stayed on his upper arm, slowly tightening around it. She watched curiously as his body reacted to her touch, jumping a little when he gave a quiet groan. She should stop. There were trolls waiting on them. She had promised herself she would say hello to all of her friends tonight. It wasn’t every day you got every single troll in the entire kingdom gathered for a party. But Branch. He was the only one she wanted to be with right now. She shouldn’t have gone looking for him. But she was so glad she did. She could spare a few more minutes, and then they’d go. Everyone would understand. Hopefully.

She had stopped giving Branch her attention, and she knew it the second his hand lifted from his pocket and rested at her nape. She tilted her head back into his palm, her eyelids fluttering closed at the sensation. She loved it. Poppy kept her eyes closed as his hand moved down, not wanting him to stop. His fingers traced down her spine, hesitating at the bow of her dress. She held her breath, wondering if he’d untie it. Instead, his hand came forward to rest on her waist. His other hand was suddenly on her jaw, his thumb brushing over her lips. She opened her eyes, her grip on his arm becoming firmer. 

“Poppy,” he breathed, and she could’ve died happy right then and there. “You look stunning in anything.”

That was it. He pulled her into him, his mouth finding hers. Everything was gone in that moment. It was just them. They could be attacked by anything and they wouldn’t know. Party be darned. They would spend forever just like that. 

A huge booming noise separated them, and they both watched as an orange and yellow firework bloomed across the darkening sky. Branch held Poppy at the elbows, turning his gaze back to her as the colors of the explosive faded away. He couldn’t help but notice that the firework had matched their outfits. He decided to consider it a sign that what they were doing was right, and he knew deep down that it had to be.

Poppy started bouncing under his hands, and he reluctantly released her. She spun in circles around him, a cute and very girly giggle escaping her lips. Branch smiled softly as she turned to him, her eyes sparkling. 

“C’mon, we’ve got a party to attend!”

Branch had no time to respond before she grabbed his hand and pulled him along, a skip in her step.

**0-0-0**

_Do you remember the_

_21st night of September?_

The music blasted loudly, and Poppy grinned as she looked around. All her friends surrounded her at the center of the dance floor. Everyone was dressed in yellows, oranges, and browns. They were kicking off the new autumn season, after all. 

Hickory and Dickory were dancing to her left, laughing with Delta, Biggie, and Smidge. To her right, the Twins and Guy Diamond were singing with Prince D and Cooper, King Quincy and Queen Essence smiling fondly at them from the snack table. In front of her, Barb was talking with Smidge, Legsly, and Trollex. Poppy knew there was still some underlying tension between the tribes, but she was glad they were able to get along with each other at least for tonight. 

_Love was changing the minds of pretenders_

_While chasing the clouds away_

She felt Branch’s hand reach for hers, and she took it. 

“Dance with me?” he asked, his other hand brushing a loose strand of pink hair behind her ear. She blinked a few times, suddenly feeling shy.

“Of course.” Her voice was a whisper, for only him to hear. He lifted his hand and twirled her into him before letting out a laugh, both grinning at each other as they broke into a dance battle. Everyone gathered around them, the sounds of cheering almost drowning out the song. 

_Our hearts were ringing_

_In the key that our souls were singing_

_As we danced in the night_

_Remember how the stars stole the night away_

They alternated who was singing and dancing to each line, and the crowd of trolls went wild as the song drifted off into the chorus. They surprised each other with big flips and jumps and admired the effortlessness of the more classic moves. 

_My thoughts are with you_

They naturally gravitated towards each other, knowing the upcoming lyrics. They were both singing now, their voices coming together in perfect harmony. All their friends were whooping and hollering, excited to see where the performance was going. 

_Holding hands with your heart to see you_

Their hands joined subconsciously. The shouting of the others seemed to fade away. It was just them and the music. 

_Only blue talk and love_

Their expressions were soft as they gazed at each other. 

_Remember how we knew love was here to stay_

They sang quietly, only for each other. 

_Now December found the love we shared in September_

They leaned in. The trolls around them grew louder. Some started whistling. 

_Only blue talk and love_

Closer. Barb nudged Hickory with her elbow, and they shared a knowing grin before turning back to the Pop Queen and her love.

_Remember the true love we shared today_

They were centimeters apart. They shared a look that only they understood. The crowd waited in anticipation. 

Poppy was the one to move, giving Branch a sweet peck on the lips before moonwalking away. Everyone clapped and laughed at Branch’s lost puppy guise. He didn’t take long to catch on and start dancing to the chorus again. 

The mob of trolls slowly dispersed, going back to their own dancing and singing. Branch and Poppy came together again. They were breathless and sweaty, but that didn’t stop them.

_The bell was ringing_

_Our souls were singing_

_Do you remember_

_Never was a cloudy day_

Branch wrapped his arms around Poppy’s waist, and her arms circled his neck. They pressed their foreheads together, eyes seeing only each other.

_There was a_

_Ba de ya – say do you remember_

_Ba de ya – dancing in Septemper_

_Ba de ya – never was a cloudy day_

“Poppy,” he murmured. “I love you.”

_There was a_

_Ba de ya – say do you remember_

_Ba de ya – dancing in September_

_Ba de ya – golden dreams were shiny days_

“I love you too,” she replied. Their lips came together, this time more than a simple kiss. Biggie covered Mr. Dinkles’ eyes, and Guy Diamond hid Tiny Diamond away in his hair. 

_Ba de ya de ya de ya_

_Ba de ya de ya de ya_

_Ba de ya de ya de ya_

_De ya_

Barb clapped Branch on the back and let out a low whistle, effectively causing the couple to jump apart. Poppy laughed and hugged Barb. Everyone continued to dance into the 21st night of September.

_Ba de ya de ya de ya_

_Ba de ya de ya de ya_

_Ba de ya de ya de ya_

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Late Broppy Day 2020!! <333


End file.
